New Ponies
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: The six main Frozen characters all end up in Equestria, each meeting a respective member of the Mane Six. No real plot or anything, just something I wanted to do.


**I saw Frozen and adored it! I had to do this.**

**And...as for my unfinished ones, they are going on hiatus. I know I made a big deal about finishing them, and I will...one day. I hope. I've just lost interest in them. I'm sorry about that.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her head hurt. That's all that occurred to her, that her head was pounding. It was blinding, which made her glad she was lying down and not having to actually do anything yet. She let out a small groan as it continued to throb.

"Um..." A voice made her jump. "E-excuse me. Are you awake, finally?"

She dared to open one eye. It didn't increase her headache as bad as she'd thought, although her head still hurt. "Wh-where am I...?"

"Oh, I do hope you don't mind, but there wasn't enough time to get to a hospital, so one of my animal friends kindly allowed us a place to stay. You've been unconscious all morning," explained the voice. It was soft, and undeniably female. "It's noon now."

The pain died down enough to finally allow her to open the other eye, and, after coming to terms with the fact that she was resting in a tree, she was shocked to see what resembled a _pony_ looking at her. It still had a humanesque expression to it, and resembled a girl. "...You're a pony," commented the ailing girl dumbly.

"Well, yes. I mean, I think you're a pony, too, aren't you?" asked the pony. Her voice was incredibly hard to hear, so the girl asked her to repeat what she said before she really understood.

"Uhh...ehehe, no no no. I'm not a pony," laughed the girl nervously, "I'm a human."

The pony tipped her head. "Um, well, I'm sorry, but I don't really know what a human is, I'm sorry," she finished in a whisper.

The girl blinked, as she put a hoof on her chin to think—wait, _hoof_?! She looked down, and, sure enough, that was a hoof. "...Whoa. That's...so cool! I must be in some weird dream or something!" She jumped up, looking at her green skin—wait, maybe it was fur—and noticed that, to her relief, she was still strawberry blonde and had a tail of the same color. She also noticed an odd mark on her flank; it resembled a heart.

"I don't think it's a dream at all..." whispered the yellow pony.

The newly-discovered pony groaned suddenly, having remembered her headache. "Oh, man...no, I'm definitely not dreaming. Oh, gosh..."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" asked the other worriedly.

"Uh...ehe, no, it's just a little headache." She then noticed something that distracted her from her headache. "Wow, you have wings! Do I have them? No...nope, I don't. Darn! Um, so what's your name?"

The pony whispered, "I'm Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy? That's a neat name. I'm Anna."

* * *

Rarity gasped. "You mean...dresses made out of _ice_?!"

Her companion nodded. "Yes. I'm rather gifted with ice, and I seem to be also in this...new body."

"Well, no doubt about that, darling, your cutie mark is a snowflake!" commented the purplette. "But a dress made out of ice crystals...I wish I could have been so inventive! My entire dress shop is so bland compared to the idea of a dress made out of _ice_! What an incredible gift, Elsa!"

Elsa smiled. "Apparently having magic isn't so strange here. It feels nice to be accepted for my powers. Back home, I only recently fell into favor with my subjects, my powers being the cause."

Rarity gasped. If she wasn't a light-furred pony already she would have turned very pale. "S-subjects? Are you implying that you're...royalty?!" she exclaimed.

"Well...yes. I am a queen."

Rarity gasped _very_ loudly and fell at the mare's feet. "I-I-excuse me, Your Majesty, I had no idea..."

"It's fine. Really," deadpanned the light blue pony. Their conversation was interrupted by knocking on Rarity's door.

"Rarity! It's Sweetie! Mom just dropped me off, can we go and do something?" called the filly from the other side of the door.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "That Sweetie Belle...I'm busy having a very important conversation!"

"Rarity, wait." Elsa commented. "Is that, by any chance, your younger sister?"

Rarity nodded. "I'm so sorry about that, Your Majesty, I forgot she was to be staying over for the weekend..."

But to Rarity's surprise, Elsa trotted to the door and opened it using her magic. A small pony that resembled Rarity stood there. "Hello, there," said Elsa kindly.

The filly blinked before smiling widely. "Hi!" she squeaked. "I'm Sweetie Belle! Are you one of Rarity's friends?"

Elsa chuckled. "Well, we only just met last night when she found me lost and confused near the Everfree Forest. I still don't know how I got there, but I'm lucky your sister found me. So yes, I guess we are friends."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle. "You're a hero, Rarity!"

Rarity blushed. "Oh, Sweetie Belle."

"Listen," explained Elsa to Sweetie Belle, "let me finish up a talk with Rarity and she'll be free to do something with you."

"Elsa—" cried Rarity in such alarm she forgot that this was a queen, but one look shushed her. Sweetie Belle gasped happily.

"Yay! Maybe you can come with us, Miss Elsa!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle happily. Elsa smiled and said that she would love to. Sweetie trotted down happily, while Rarity looked at Elsa in surprise.

"Uh—Your Majesty—" stammered Rarity, but Elsa shook her head.

"You only get one chance to be an older sister. Don't mess it up," said the blonde pony sternly before going downstairs to join Sweetie. Rarity confusedly followed her.

* * *

"Whooee! Big Mac, Ah never believed Ah'd say this, but this fella has got ya'll beat!" exclaimed Applejack.

Big Mac stood next to another, slightly larger black stallion with a short and yellow mane and tail, a block of ice for a cutie mark, and muscles just as large. Applejack had spent some time debating on who was really more muscular, and the stranger had just been confirmed to be the winner.

"You're not gonna get mad or anything, right?" asked the black pony with a small smirk. The red stallion glared for a moment before smiling and shaking his head, orange mane flopping.

"Nnope. Ya'll won fair 'n square," said Big Mac firmly.

"That's good. So, you guys work with...apples?"

Applejack nodded vigorously. "S' been the family business for generations! Ah reckon ya'll've noticed all our names have to do with apples?"

"Yeah, I did," replied the black stallion. "I wasn't going to say anything but it was pretty obvious."

Applejack nodded. "Right. Well, we're mighty proud of our trade. Do ya'll have a job you're proud of?"

"Of course! I mean, it's not livestock or food or anything, but the ice business has always been a job I've loved, ever since I was younger."

"Ice?"

The blonde stallion nodded. "Yeah. Where I come from, the ice business is a great career, since it's pretty hot over there otherwise...most of the time."

Applejack grinned. "Ah guess since yer cutie mark is an ice block, Ah should have guessed."

Right. He'd already forgotten about these cutie mark things. From the get-go, he had decided that he wasn't going to alarm people...err, ponies...with the fact that he was human. He had learned long ago that talking about his strange origins was always a bad idea; you didn't just tell someone you were raised by trolls, either.

Applejack snapped him out of his reverie. "Well, since ya'll are still gettn' back on yer feet, Kristoff, how's about ya join us fer some apple fritters n' a pint of apple cider?"

"I couldn't...you've already been so hospitable and I need to—"

Applejack shook her head. "Nuh-uh, yer not leavin' without a hearty meal to get ya'll in good enough shape to go lookin' for yer friends. And we have more than enough apples to do the job. Ah insist!"

Kristoff wasn't allowed an answer as both Applejack and Big Mac, their combined strength more than enough of a match for him, pushed him back to the house for lunch.

* * *

"Warm hugs? I LOVE warm hugs! I love them so much I even hug myself when I'm happy except its kinda hard to do that since I'm a pony and I technically stand on four legs, but who CARES about logic when I'm actually talking to a SNOWPONY?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, all in one breath.

Olaf smiled widely. "So you'll be my friend?" he asked with all the kindness and innocence of his snowman...er, pony, self.

"Duh! I love making new friends!" replied Pinkie, giving him a big hug. He sighed happily, hugging back. Then, suddenly, Pinkie gasped extremely loudly. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I need to throw a Welcome-Olaf-to-Ponyville-Party! Because the only thing I like as much as making friends is PARTIES!"

Olaf gasped. "A party for me?"

Pinkie withdrew from the hug, her hooves on his shoulders with a serious expression on her face. "I throw parties for anypony and everypony new to Ponyville. I never lie when it comes to parties, Olaf."

"That's so nice! Thank you!" gasped Olaf.

"Don't mention it! But really, how ARE you alive?" asked Pinkie curiously. "I mean, I usually don't question stuff that doesn't make sense but if I could make snowpony friends I would have done that a loooong time ago!"

"I have a friend with ice powers," replied Olaf happily. "She made me alive and gave me my own personal climate so I'll never ever melt!"

"Ohhhh, THAT'S what that cloudy was! I want one, only I want it to be cotton candy and rain chocolate," mentioned Pinkie. "I'll need to ask Discord about that, except I have no idea where he is and I'd have to get the Elements of Harmony to actually /summon/ him and, heh, we don't really have THOSE with us anymore, but whatever! So with that, let's go send invites to the party!"

Olaf was extremely confused, but he happily followed Pinkie as she bounced away to go get some supplies to make invitations.

* * *

Rainbow Dash squinted as she looked at her visitor. "I'm still not buying the whole "prince" thing. I mean, really? _Prince_?"

Her visitor dipped his head. "It's true, milady. I understand that it sounds far-fetched, but I implore you to believe me."

Rainbow shrugged. "Whatever. I see you have wings, though. Are you fast on 'em?"

"As a prince I'm not expected to test my flying capabilities, not that that's an improper thing to do. I just haven't had the time," he sighed. Inwardly he congratulated himself. He was always a pretty good liar.

Rainbow shrugged. "Hmm...well, okay. I mean, Twilight just got her wings and all that, and she flies sometimes. Certainly isn't as fast as me, but she always seems to have plenty of time to do her reading and whatever, and SHE'S a princess."

"Wait!" This was his chance. He really didn't care where he ruled, so long as he could. Who cared if the princess was a pony? If the subjects were ponies? It's not like anyone back in his world was going to want him to rule. By that logic, his heart may have been frozen in his human self, but this pony self didn't seem to have the same damage inflicted on it, either..."Princess, you say?"

* * *

And finally, Twilight Sparkle met a new friend as well. It was an animal that was similar to Zecora in that he resembled a pony, but had some distinguishing features that said otherwise. He had a stallion's muzzle and was a brown color that she knew at least one pony, Doctor Whooves, to have. The real distinguishing features were the horns, the lack of a long tail, and cloven hooves.

This animal, Sven, was shocked that he could be understood by someone other than his friend Kristoff. "It's just the oddest thing," he repeated as Twilight's dragon friend, Spike, fetched him some tea, "because before I came here I couldn't exactly speak anyone else's language. I wasn't raised by other reindeer."

"Then, by whom were you raised?" asked Twilight, quite interested in the reindeer's origins as she had never seen such a creature.

"My friend, Kristoff. I still wish I knew where he was. I'm pretty worried, especially since, well, this place is incredibly new to me. I don't know where he could be."

Twilight set down her tea and assumed a heroic stance, wings spread out and head raised. "Lucky for you, Princess Twilight is ready and willing to help! I'm expertly trained in the ways of magic, though I try not to brag about it, and I will definitely help you the best I can!"

But then, two different pairs of ponies burst through the door randomly. The first was Rainbow Dash and a regal-looking pegasus she didn't know, and the second was Pinkie and what seemed to be a snowpony.

Twilight opened her mouth and blinked blankly. "...I guess I'm pretty popular today. What do you want?"

Pinkie and the snowpony went first. "Wow, perfect! Rainbow, Spike, AND Twilight! And two MORE new friends! That's sooo awesome! I would like to cordially invite all five of you to my Welcome-Olaf-to-Ponyville-Party!"

Rainbow grinned, Hans politely smiled (but secretly wondered at this familiar-sounding name), Twilight beamed, and Sven gasped.

"Olaf?! Is that really you?!" cried the reindeer.

"Huh-wait, are you Sven? The reindeer Sven?" exclaimed Olaf.

"Yeah! It's so great to see someone I know; hey, and I can talk with peo-ponies now!"

Pinkie looked from Olaf to Sven excitedly. "You know each other?! Yay! That calls for an even bigger celebration! After the Welcome-Olaf-to-Ponyville-Party we can have a Sven-and-Olaf-Know-Each-Other-Party! Wouldn't that be great?!"

Twilight laughed. "Pinkie, I think that would be overdoing it. Maybe you can just have a party for both of them since they're both new?"

Pinkie huffed. "Fine. But you'll pay for decreasing my party time...so watch your back, Twilight," she finished with a threatening whisper. She skipped off, Olaf in tow. After hastily thanking Twilight and Spike for their hospility, Sven followed suit.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. "Well, my buddy Hans here is new too. And didn't you tell me you were dying to meet Twilight after I told you about her?" He nodded. "I'll leave you two alone to chat," she said sneakily before speeding off.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to meet _me_?"

Hans knew this was his chance. He bowed gracefully with his forelegs. "Yes, Your Majesty. I was so excited to meet you, after hearing about you—"

"Thank you, but it's just Twilight. Princess is just a title, I don't really do much ruling," admitted Twilight.

Hans froze. Backtrack, backtrack! "I-I—but you must be the daughter of this land's ruler, right?"

"Oh, no! Princess Celestia and Luna are my mentors. I suppose I am related to them, since my brother is technically married to their niece but I'm definitely not next in line for the throne or anything..."

Well, if the ruler was a princess then he could possibly make her a queen. He chuckled. "At least you don't have twelve brothers. I'm technically a prince, but I don't think I'll get a chance to ever be a ruler."

Twilight frowned. "That's a real shame. Especially given that alicorns live forever."

Hans's eyes twinkled at that. "Live...forever..." he murmured. The conversation was broken by the arrival of yet another pair of ponies.

"Um...e-excuse me, Twilight, but I have a problem," murmured Fluttershy in her quiet voice.

"What's the problem, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight. The mare beside her, who was a green Earth pony with an orange mane and tail and a heart cutie mark, spoke up instead.

"Well, you see, I woke up here, and I have absolutely no idea how I even became a pony, much less got to Equestria—it's awesome, by the way, I love ponies!—and Fluttershy said you were talented with magic? Could you help me? I'm Anna, by the way," she added as an afterthought.

Hans's eyes widened but Twilight took no notice. "That's _four_ new ponies in Equestria. Somehow I get the feeling you all know each other," she chuckled. "Perhaps you know Hans?"

Anna looked at the pegasus, squinted, and gasped loudly. "You! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," snarled the pegasus, rearing.

Twilight looked between them. "Uhh...maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

Spike snorted. "You think?"

Anna looked at Twilight. "Whatever he told you, it's a lie! He tried to kill my sister and me so he could assume the throne!"

Twilight gasped, and looked back at Hans. He spluttered, "No! She's lying! She tried to murder her own sister so she could assume the throne, before I stopped her!"

"That's a horrible thing to say! I would never hurt Elsa!"

"You're jealous of her power!"

"Why should I be?!"

"QUIET!" shouted Twilight. The arguing pair stopped. "This is a library, where ponies are fond of peace and tranquility, and I'll not have that broken. Now, to see who is wrong and who is right, we need a Truth potion. Lucky for you two, I know somepony who can help us. And please, just remain calm or I will levitate you there myself. I'll walk behind you, with Fluttershy, to keep you from doing anything. Spike, you lead the way."

And with that, the group of five advanced to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Applejack laughed. "Well, shoot, Ah know somepony else who just blew into town, too!"

"Really? Maybe he knows these guys!" exclaimed Pinkie, who gestured to her strange new friends.

"Somehow, sugarcube, Ah doubt it. But Ah'll get 'im and see. He's just finishing up lunch with me an' Big Mac." She went back inside to fetch him.

Pinkie bounced in place as she waited. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! I can't WAIT to see who it is next! I'm absopositively sure that you guys are gonna know each other!"

Olaf smiled. "I hope so!"

Pinkie stopped. "No, I mean like I REALLY know. I know what Pinkie Sense this is now since I discovered it before we met Sven! Ear flop, twitchy tail, then another ear flop, somepony's gonna see somepony they know! I guess it doesn't work with me but with a companion!"

Sven blinked. "Erm...that's specific."

Pinkie shrugged. "They all are. I just roll with it. Oop!" she exclaimed before stepping out of the door's way as it swung open. "Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch, so watch out for opening doors!"

Applejack chuckled. "Showin' 'em yer Pinkie Sense, Pinkie?"

"Yep! Who is this?"

Behind her was a very bulky black stallion that looked as big as Big Mac. He gave a half-smile. "Hello," he said.

Olaf gasped. "We DO know him! He looks just like Sven!"

Sven rolled his eyes.

The stallion facehoofed. "First, it's Kristoff, not Sven, as the real Sven is my reindeer. We went over this." He then looked up in surprise. "Hey, wait, Sven? Olaf? You're here!"

Sven nodded. "And apparently I talk here!"

"Unbelievable! Do you remember seeing anyone else we know here?" exclaimed Kristoff.

Olaf tried to think, there had been that vaguely familiar pegasus in Twilight's house...but Pinkie beat him to it. "Well, we did see a pegasus with brown mane and tail and he was white like Rarity, but had kind of a prince-look to him, he actually looked kind of like Prince Blueblood except he was such a jerk to Rarity! And since I'm getting my Pinkie Sense when I talk about him to you I guess you must know him! Know any royalty with brown mane and tail?"

Kristoff blanched while Olaf gasped. "We do know a brunette prince! He's terrible!"

Pinkie frowned. "Does Pinkie gotta kick a meanie's butt?"

Kristoff was about to say something but was cut off by the strangest sight; a purple unicorn (no, scratch that, she had wings too), looking very disgruntled, trudged past the farm with a little reptilian creature and a yellow pegasus following her. But what was very strange was the fact that two ponies were levitating above her, engulfed in purple magic. "Uhhh..."

Pinkie noticed, too. "That's him! Along with a mare I've never met! And Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy! HEY, GUYS!"

The group looked toward her. "Not now, Pinkie," replied the purple mare, "I've got my hooves tied right now."

"No, no, listen! I think those two ponies know these two ponies and reindeer! Come on, Twilight, come and see!" With a sigh Twilight trotted towards Applejack's barn.

"Ah'm as confused as you, Twilight," muttered the orange Earth Pony. "But it has to do with her Pinkie Sense."

"Ah," replied Twilight. That explained everything.

The two levitating ponies floated over as well, Kristoff not knowing that Twilight was doing the work until he noticed the same energy surrounding her horn. "Wait..._you're_ making them float? On your own?" he asked, intrigued.

"It's nothing," replied Twilight tiredly. "The real problem is dealing with these two. Do you know, uh...Anna and Hans, I think?"

"You got it," called the green mare who was floating. Kristoff's eyes widened.

"Anna? Is that you?"

Anna gasped. "Kristoff! Hi! You're a sight for sore eyes. I mean, whose eyes aren't sore after looking at _him_ for the past few seconds?"

Kristoff's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hans.

Olaf and Sven waved to Anna. She grinned. "Hi, guys!"

Twilight looked at the three new ponies, remembering two of them. "So you know each other? Then can you tell me who the good guy is?"

All three of them pointed to Anna.

Hans growled. "So help me, I will kill all four of you."

Twilight let go of Anna but continued to levitate Hans. The green pony ran towards Kristoff and hugged him. "Great. That makes my job much easier. Now, I'm guessing all five of you are from elsewhere. I only know a few ponies who actually have enough magic to transport you between worlds, and I'm one of them. I know I didn't do this. Spike, ask Princess Celestia if she or Luna did any sort of magic like this."

Spike pulled out a piece of parchment from out of nowhere, and wrote a note before setting it on fire. It disappeared.

"...And what did that accomplish?" muttered Kristoff.

"Wait for it..." said Twilight, amused. After a few seconds Spike belched, and another note, neatly rolled, appeared from his mouth. "Dragon mail. It's fast and easy. What did she say?"

Spike opened the letter and read for a few seconds. "She says, 'Dearest Twilight, I'm afraid neither Luna nor I have been practicing spells of that nature. Perhaps it was not a pony who caused these mishaps, but someone else.' Someone else? But who?"

Twilight frowned. "I think I have an idea...

* * *

Rainbow was speeding by, looking for something to do, when she noticed a cloud and somepony underneath. She grinned naughtily. Why not a small prank?

She flew to the cloud, reared, and slammed her hooves into it, letting a thunderclap roll and hearing rain begin to pour from it. There was a squeal that sounded like Rarity's (she was the best pony to do this to), but there was also a wooshing sound, and instead of rain falling it sounded like...ice?

Rainbow leaned down from her cloud, and saw that there were three ponies that were supposed to fall victim to her pranking. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were squealing, but in delight, as a third light blue pony was using magic to freeze her prank into perfect little ice drops that landed with dainty little _chink chink_ sounds. Rainbow huffed and left the cloud to fly down and confront this pony about turning her prank into something...well, actually kind of cool, but that was beside the point.

Rarity spotted her and called, "Oh, Rainbow Dash, hello! See what our friend is doing with these raindrops that so happened to be falling where we were!" Her eyes were half-lidded and her words were dripping with sarcasm at that last part, obviously knowing that it was intended as a prank.

Rainbow shrugged. "Hi," she commented.

"Hello!" said the strange pony, her horn shimmering with blue energy as she concentrated on freezing the last of the raindrops. "How did you cause the cloud to rain? Some sort of magic?"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "No, pegasi don't have magic," she replied, "I mean, we control the weather, don't you know that?"

The mare nodded. "I'm new here," she explained, "so I haven't been briefed on how everything goes."

Rarity nodded. "Not everything is just like how you know it, Rainbow. Like how, for example, Winter Wrap Up is done by the simple swish of magic in Canterlot."

"Wish it was that easy here," muttered Rainbow. "So you're new...what's your name?"

The new mare smiled. "Elsa. I work with ice. Ice and snow and pretty much anything cold."

"I guessed," commented Rainbow as she flew down to meet their height. "I'm Rainbow Dash. I work with both weather and flying the fastest anypony's ever seen!"

"She's my friend Scootaloo's idol," commented Sweetie Belle. "Kind of an older sister figure to her."

"That's so sweet," chuckled Elsa. "Sisters are pretty great."

"Hey! There's Rainbow and Rarity!" called a voice. It was Twilight, followed by a large group of ponies. "Hey, can you come here for a moment?"

Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked at each other, and trotted towards the group. Elsa and Sweetie followed.

"Another new pony!" cheered Pinkie. "My Pinkie Sense is tingling again! What's your name?"

Elsa opened her mouth but Anna gasped and ran to hug her instead. "Elsa, you're here too!"

Elsa laughed. "Hi, Anna!"

"I looove friendly friends!" exclaimed Pinkie. "So let's see: Anna and Kristoff are together, Sven belongs to Kristoff, Olaf is friends with them, and Hans is a big bully. How do you tie in?"

Elsa let go of Anna and bowed. "I am Elsa, Anna's older sister and the Queen of Arendelle. It's nice to meet or see all of you..." Anna tapped her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "...Except the levitating pony, since he tried to kill my sister and me."

Hans rolled his eyes as he adopted a dull look.

Rarity smiled. "So that's why you gave me the advice about Sweetie..."

Elsa nodded. "That's right."

Twilight spoke again. "Well, to introduce ourselves, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, that's Fluttershy, this is Pinkie Pie, and over there is Applejack. Everypony else, this is Rarity, her sister Sweetie Belle, and that's Rainbow Dash." Greeting were briefly exchanged. "Now, for the matter at hand. You ponies are not from here, and I expect you'll want to get back home soon, correct?" They nodded their assent. "I have an idea who brought you here, and it may take a while to find him. So you'll have to be patient."

* * *

Discord was lounging in Fluttershy's cottage, watching the scene unfold before him using a magic crystal that he made, since he wanted to watch using a crystal. "This is so entertaining," he laughed as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth, "as if they'll be able to find me. They have no idea!"

"DISCORD!" snapped Twilight as she slammed Fluttershy's door open. The shy pony behind her winced as she did so.

Discord choked on his popcorn. "H-how in Equestria did you know where to find me?" he coughed.

Fluttershy spoke up. "We...um...I guessed."

"Well, you're a pretty good guesser, then, Shutterfly," commented Discord, grabbing Rainbow Dash in a way similar to how he had done before.

"Again, it's Fluttershy," snapped Fluttershy, as much as she could possibly snap.

"Right, right. Well, I suppose you want the Arendelle ponies to go back home and be boring humans again? Well, except for the Ice Queen," this earned him a glare from Elsa.

Twilight stamped her hoof on the ground angrily. "Discord, you don't want me to tell Princess Celestia, do you?"

"What are you going to do? Turn me into stone?" laughed Discord. "Because we both know you can't do that anymOOH!" Twilight had used a spell to pin him to the wall. She flew up to face him, livid.

"Discord, send them back!" hissed Twilight, "or I will, as Princess, strip your power from you or do something so horrible you'll wish you were encased in stone."

"As if you could think of something that scares me into helping you," snorted Discord. Twilight went closer and whispered into his ear. Discord yelped. "Great Celestia, that's foul! Fine, I'll do it. Any more requests?" he asked snarkily.

Pinkie and Olaf were whispering to each other the whole time, and now Pinkie raised her front leg eagerly. "Me, me! Ooh, me!"

Discord always liked Pinkie; she knew how to laugh at and make a good joke when it was necessary. So, he was most willing to answer one of her requests. "Yes, Pinkie?"

"I want them to be able to travel freely between worlds! I don't want to say goodbye to my new friends so soon!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Well, all except the pegasus prince, Hans, because he's a bully." Hans rolled his eyes.

"That's cold," he muttered. Anna and Elsa glared at him.

Discord sighed. "Fine. I'll send them back with the ability to travel here if they so wish, except for Hans who is only going home. Just as long as Twilight keeps her word not to do that to me..."

"Deal," replied the purple Alicorn. She and Discord shook hands...well, hoof and talon, and Discord snapped his fingers.

"There, you now can go back home and here if you think it hard enough, go ahead and try it out, yadda yadda," muttered the draconoques. The affected ponies followed the instructions, and vanished in a light similar to Discord's. Only after Fluttershy used The Stare on Hans did he follow the instructions.

Almost immediately after disappearing, Olaf reappeared. He gasped. "It really does work!" He and Pinkie hugged. The other four appeared eventually as well, each looking quite happy. Twilight released Discord after this.

Elsa, being the most refined, dipped her head in acknowledgement to Twilight and Discord. "Thank you both for allowing us this. I know my friends are very happy for this."

Twilight smiled. "No problem, Your Majesty."

"Please...it's just Elsa here."

Discord cleared his throat. "Well, this has been lovely, but now I have to find something else to do to entertain myself. I'll see you again, my little ponies!" He clicked his fingers and vanished.

Anna, with a mischievous smirk, approached Twilight. "If you don't mind, what exactly did you threaten him with?"

Twilight giggled. "I just told him that if he didn't comply with my wishes, then I would force him to sit through my rendition of the song Love's in Bloom I sang for my brother's wedding...for three hours."

* * *

**Hope you liked! As I do have some free time for the next week I might get something done. Can't promise anything though.**

**God bless!**

**Shippings**


End file.
